


Care For a Swim?

by heyyitslaurennn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitslaurennn/pseuds/heyyitslaurennn
Summary: Reader fails at continuing to hide her feelings from Bucky when he finds her skinny dipping.





	Care For a Swim?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyy/everyone! :D so yes I know I need to update my ongoing fics but this just came to me so I went with it! Sounds like a fun daydream to have, riiight? ;) enjoy! Comments are most welcome <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Summer days at the compound could be unbearable sometimes, and you had found numerous ways to keep yourself otherwise occupied despite the heat. Other days, however, could be pretty boring, especially on days like these when most of the Avengers were out on missions. Most, being the key word.

 

As you sauntered into the training room clad in nothing but your skin-tight yoga pants and two sports bras (How else are you supposed to support your gargantuan boobs?) with your long h/c hair pulled into a high ponytail, you caught sight of the one Avenger in particular that you had managed to avoid being alone with... Until now.

 

_Of course Bucky is in the training room, where else would he be?_ you thought apprehensively as you entered his line of vision, making your way to the treadmills on the opposite wall. It's not that you disliked him. On the contrary, the day you started working at the compound you ran into him and were immediately smitten. He was a constant flirt and made no effort to hide his feelings from you. You just couldn't resist playing hard to get.

 

He was lifting weights at the bench on the mirrored wall, shirtless with his black sweats hanging low on his hips and his hair pulled back into a bun. His muscles bulged and strained as he lifted the gigantic barbell over his head, no doubt at least 3 times your weight. You chewed your lip as you quickly ran your hungry eyes over him.

 

The minute you glanced up at the mirror and found him staring right back with a smirk, you realized you had stopped dead in your tracks to admire him. Face and neck now crimson, you spun around and hurried to the treadmills.

 

You stepped onto the one furthest from Bucky and stuck your earbuds in your ears, putting your ipod on your favorite running music and switching the treadmill to a jog. You pushed the sweltering heat and Bucky to the back of your mind as you lost yourself in your music.

 

Several minutes later, when you decided to up the speed, Bucky appeared next to you seemingly out of nowhere, startling you and causing you to nearly get thrown from the machine. Bucky threw his flesh arm out to catch you before you fell backward.

 

"You okay, doll?" you heard him ask as you yanked your earbuds out, his hand still hovering at the small of your back.

 

You nodded and huffed an exasperated "yeah" before turning to step off the machine, side-eyeing Bucky as he furrowed his brow in mild concern.

 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," he drawled as he stepped aside for you.

 

You waved his worries off as you dabbed at your forehead with the small towel you brought with you.

 

"I know I can be distracting, but women aren't usually flying off of treadmills," he added smugly, cocking an eyebrow at you as his lips widened into a smirk.

 

"Did you need something, James?" you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose as you leaned against the treadmill. You cared for the man, yes, but _fuck_ , his cocky attitude just rubbed you the wrong way too often for your liking.

 

"Mmm I love hearing you say my first name," he purred in his usual gravelly-voiced fashion as he leaned forward, placing his metal hand on the treadmill handle that you were leaning on, eyes boring into yours. You could feel the heat rolling off of him like a furnace and it was sending waves of burning heat straight to your core that you tried to ignore.

 

"Oh my God... Excuse me," you brushed past him as your eyes practically rolled out of your skull, hoping to God that he didn't see the way your knees nearly buckled.

 

"Y/N, wait!" he called after you, but you didn't stop or even slow down. Just as you reached for the door handle to leave the training room, he slipped in front of you. "Come on, you know I love pokin' fun at you and makin' you blush." He batted his unfairly long eyelashes at you and you could have died right then.

 

You feigned annoyance and sighed, folding your arms across your chest. "How can I help you?"

 

His eyes scanned your body quickly before he replied, "Just hang out with me for a while." You cocked an eyebrow at this statement and he continued. "It gets boring when everyone is gone and I thought maybe you'd wanna watch a movie or something..."

 

_Aww he's lonely!_ You caught the slight hint of nervousness in his eyes and your resolve melted away. "Okay," you said softly, earning that megawatt smile of his, "but I pick the movie and snacks."

 

"Lead the way, doll," he said excitedly as he held the door open for you.

 

He followed you to the common area before announcing he was going to change, and left you wandering into the kitchen where you began digging through your cupboard for everything you needed to make your famous queso. You were digging in the fridge for the pound of spicy ground sausage when Bucky returned, unfortunately more clothed than he had been previously. As you stepped to the stove and started on the sausage, you called over your shoulder, "Would you mind dicing up half this block of cheese?"

 

"Yes ma'am," Bucky replied as he got to work. "What're we making anyway?"

 

"Nachos," you replied matter-of-factly. "Hope you like spicy food because I make it hot."

 

"I keep forgetting you're from the south," he chuckled.

 

"And that's a bad thing why?" you quipped, sending him a knowing glance over your shoulder.

 

"I never said it was," he assured you, like you needed it at all. "In fact, I like you southern belles the most."

 

You chuckled to yourself as you drained the grease from the cooked sausage, but jumped when you felt lips against your ear. "Need an outlet for all that sass, sweetheart?"

 

You shivered and turned to face him. He towered over your tiny form, but not at all in an intimidating way. You smirked and pushed the bowl of sausage away from the edge of the counter as your hands raised almost unconsciously to stroke up his abdomen to his chest. "I don't know Bucky," you purred, leaning upward as you softly raked your nails back down his skin, watching in wonder as his pupils dilated and his full lips parted. "You probably couldn't handle me." You smirked and dropped your hands as you whipped back around to tend to the food, laughing silently to yourself when you heard him huff behind you.

 

You took the sausage to the table where he had been working on the queso and saw he had nearly finished it and all that needed to be done was to melt it all together. You helped him build layers of chips, sausage, and cheese in silence, each of you occasionally throwing the other heated glances, and within ten minutes the nachos were done. "Could you pull those out of the oven while I pick a movie?" you asked sweetly before bouncing excitedly to the shelf where the movies lived.

 

Bucky brought the nachos and a couple thick potholders to the coffee table as you thumbed through dvds. "So what are we watching?" he asked curiously, taking a seat on the couch as he watched you squat to look at the bottom shelf, biting his lip as he admired your ass in your yoga pants.

 

"Still looking... Here we go," you plucked Beauty and the Beast from the shelf and stepped over to the entertainment center, setting the disc into the dvd player and heading for the couch.

 

You found that Bucky had taken the middle seat, meaning he would be trying to cuddle all afternoon. You raised an eyebrow as he smirked at you, sitting back with his arms behind his head acting innocent. "Something wrong, dollface?" he asked, patting the seat to his right. You snorted and took the seat to his left instead, opting to curl yourself around his metal arm and get comfy while the movie started.

 

Several scenes into the movie and about half the nachos later, you felt him squirm uneasily beside you. You glanced at him and observed how tense he looked. "What's the matter?" you asked, tilting your head to one side.

 

Brow furrowed, he gazed down where you'd wrapped your arm around his metal one. "You don't mind it?" he asked.

 

Puzzled, you turned your body toward him and laced your fingers with his. "Why would I?"

 

His face went from worried to confused to astonished before he settled into quiet comfort. He took his metal arm from your grasp and snaked it around your shoulders, tugging you to his chest and planting a lingering kiss to the top of your head. You sighed and just about melted into him, breathing in the clean smell of his skin. Had he showered too?

 

Later, when the movie ended, you sat up and popped your neck and back, turning to find Bucky asleep, head lolled back against the back of the couch and lips parted, snoring lightly. You smiled endearingly and decided to let him sleep. You, on the other hand, were restless. You hadn't had that much close contact with the super soldier and needed to cool off. Plus, it was still early and there was no way you could sleep at this time.

 

You ultimately decided to go for a swim. Heading for the indoor pool, you grabbed a towel on the way, skipping your bathing suit. You entered the pool room and flipped only half the lights on, leaving the deep end of the pool in darkness.

 

You slipped out of your yoga pants and pulled one of the sports bras over your head, leaving you in the other bra and your coral thong. You paused momentarily, debating skinny dipping. _Bucky is asleep, and no one else is here,_ you thought to yourself. Shrugging to the empty room, you removed the remainder of your clothing and dipped a toe in the water, finding it fairly warm. You cheered inwardly that it wasn't cold and hopped in.

 

You spent several minutes simply floating on your back before deciding on laps. You breast stroked to the deep end and clung to the edge before launching yourself to the other end. You had never skinny dipped before, but found yourself already declaring you would definitely be doing it again.

 

After several laps, you stopped at the 5ft mark and hoisted your upper torso over the edge and wiped your eyes, deciding to take a short breather.

 

"I've never actually been in here," a deep husky voice echoed from the door, startling you. You jumped and whipped around, momentarily falling beneath the surface before coming back up to find Bucky smirking at you from the other end.

 

"H-hey," you stammered, wide-eyed. Does he know I'm in here naked?!

 

"Hey yourself," he drawled back, stalking his way around the pool slowly. You backed yourself into the far corner, covering your breasts under the water, mortified that he might see your exposed form.

 

"I thought you were sleeping," you said.

 

"I was. Then I woke up and you were gone."

 

"Oh..." you said dumbly. He rounded the last corner and stopped at the edge of the pool right next to you, squatting and curling his toes over the edge.

 

"Mind if I join?" he asked, his eyes darkening noticeably even in the darkness of the gigantic room.

 

"I... Y-you can't," you sputtered, crawling away from him along the wall.

 

"And why's that, doll?" he persisted, cocking his head to the side, grin widening.

 

You opened your mouth and closed it repeatedly, trying to come up with a lame excuse to avoid telling him you're currently naked in the water. Mind drawing a blank, however, you simply opted for staring at him like a damn deer in the headlights.

 

"What, you think skinny dipping is after my time?" he quipped with a chuckle, standing back up and whipping his shirt over his head.

 

_Oh fucking hell, he knows..._ "How'd you--" you began.

 

"Well I may be old, but I'm not blind, sweetheart," he cut you off as he winked before undoing his pants. He began inching them down over his hips before pausing. "If you're shy, feel free to look away," he said, and you spun around and covered your eyes. He chuckled behind you as he removed the rest of his clothing. "Not that you won't see it eventually..."

 

"Uhh wha--"

 

_Splash_. You frantically began searching the water for him, but unfortunately your eyesight was nowhere near as good as his. Whimpering pathetically and pressing your thighs together, you clung to the edge and tried to fight off the waves of heat coursing through your body as you anticipated where he might come up for air.

 

As if reading your mind, he surfaced right in front of you and held onto the edge around you, caging you in. "Come on, doll, when are you gonna stop playing this cat and mouse game with me?" he purred as he inched his face ever closer to yours.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, James," you retorted, trying to sound as matter-of-fact as you could, but the falter in your voice was too evident and did not go unnoticed.

 

He smirked as one hand disappeared beneath the water. "Don't lie to me," he commanded, although  tone suggested more of a plea, as you felt his flesh fingers curl around your bare hip. "I've seen the way you look at me, like you're so sexually deprived that you might jump me the first chance you get. And the way you say my name," his hand began to graze down your thigh, "...like you've been _begging_ for it all this time. I bet you wanted me to find you in here, ready for me..."

 

He was now pressed fully against you, his half-hard cock against your thigh and it took every ounce of self control to suppress a moan caught in your throat. He leaned forward and grazed his lips over your jawline, pressing tiny kisses up to your ear. You squirmed against him and whined, cursing yourself the second that little noise passed your lips.

 

"That's what I thought," he murmured against your ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth while his hand squeezed a handful of your ass. "You know how I feel, sweetheart. Just say the word and I'm yours."

 

Your brain short-circuited at this, sending fireworks exploding behind your eyes as you released the side of the pool and sent your desperate hands flying to his shoulders. You couldn't keep this shit up anymore, you needed him. _Now_. "Please," you begged, snaking one hand up the back of his neck and gripping his hair.

 

He growled as that one little plea surged through him like wildfire, reaching up to fist his flesh hand into your hair as he finally smashed his lips against yours. You immediately returned the kiss with just as much force and wrapped your legs around his waist. He used his tongue to pry your lips apart and you moaned as you opened up for him, your fingers having begun to rake up and down his back as you made every attempt to press yourself against him further if that was even possible.

 

His metal hand kept its vice grip on the pool's edge as he pinned you against the wall, his hips beginning to jerk as his cock steadily grew harder, seeking any kind of friction. Finding none, he groaned as he gripped your hips and lifted you out of the water and onto the edge, drawing an audible yelp from you as your ass landed on the cold surface.

 

You peered down your body at him in shock as he spread your legs and drew himself up onto the edge to support himself with his elbows. Now more nervous than ever, you made a feeble attempt at closing your legs, despite Bucky preventing such an action. He noticed this and ghosted his hands up your inner thighs affectionately. "If you don't want this, doll, you better say something now, 'cause I can't tell you how long I have," he purred as he left lazy kisses along your knee and made his way up your thigh.

 

"Probably about as long as I have," you panted, ending your statement with a yelp when he sank his teeth into your thigh.

 

"That's all I needed to hear," he mumbled before tossing your legs over his shoulders and tugging your body closer as his tongue delved between your folds, licking hotly from your entrance to your already throbbing clit. You tossed your head back and moaned shamelessly, the slight sting from the rough surface beneath you not even registering as he made you see stars.

 

You dug your heels into his back as he wrapped his perfect lips around your pulsating bundle of nerves, alternating between flicking at it with his tongue and sucking harshly. You couldn't decide what to do with your hands, so you ultimately ended up caressing yourself, trembling fingertips circling and pinching your own nipples as Bucky ate to his heart's content.

 

When he slid one, then two metal fingers into your heat and curled them upward, however, your body involuntarily arched completely off the cold cement and tile as an obscenely loud moan tore from your throat and echoed through the giant pool room.

 

"That's it, baby girl, come all over my fingers," Bucky murmured as he worked you over, lips latching onto your clit once more as his metal fingers slid in and out of you, icy blue-grey eyes shining as he watched you come undone for him.

 

You felt your orgasm coming, thighs quaking as your walls clenched hard around his cool, smooth digits. He pursed his lips around your clit and pinched it as he grazed your g-spot again, sending you flying over the edge. You cried out his name and a string of expletives that put a permanent smirk on his face as he watched your body seize and tremble.

 

As you lay there coming down from your high, he gently took your legs from his shoulders and placed them back over the pool's edge and soothingly ran his hands over your heated skin, eyes searching hesitantly for any signs of discomfort as you gulped down shaky breaths.

 

You opened your eyes and sat up on your elbows to smile dumbly at him before holding your hands out to him, silently asking him to help you up. He smiled warmly and obliged, taking your hands and tugging you toward him. "You okay, doll?" he asked tentatively, a hint of concern laced into his question.

 

"Never better," you admitted as you pushed him back a bit, giving you enough room to slip back into the pool between him and the wall. Hands on his shoulders for support, you wrapped your legs around his waist as you clung to him, closing the distance between you two as you kissed him softly. He snaked his arms around you as he returned the kiss, deepening it when your head swiveled to one side.

 

He stopped for air as he backed you up completely against the wall. "Tell me what you want," he breathed, wiping strands of wet hair from your face as his eyes searched yours for an answer.

 

"I want you, Buck. Always have," you answered almost breathlessly, drawing your kiss-swollen bottom lip between your teeth. You could feel him growing harder by the minute and needed to feel him inside you so desperately that your pussy ached for him.

 

He groaned and lurched forward, kissing your breath away once more as he reached down with his flesh hand, aligning his cock with your entrance and pushing in slowly. You broke the kiss with a shaky moan, your head lolling back as he filled you inch by glorious inch. He leaned forward and peppered your throat with kisses as he bottomed out inside you.

 

" _God_ you're so fucking beautiful," he rasped, reaching up with his flesh hand and gathering your long hair at the nape of your neck and maneuvering your head to kiss every inch of skin that his lips could reach.

 

"So are you," you gasped nervously, hands roaming over his chest and nails biting his skin when he smirked against your flesh and nipped at your collarbone. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against yours as he set a slow pace, savoring every deep thrust as he watched your face contort in pleasure. He could have fast and brutal any time he wanted now that he had you, but not this time. He wanted his first time with you to mean more than that.

 

Every one of his thrusts was seemingly deeper than the last and punctuated by all your soft moans and sighs and he thought to himself that if you would allow him to draw those sounds from you for as long as he lived, he would die truly happy. His metal hand held onto your hip as his flesh hand cupped your face endearingly, thumb grazing over your cheekbone as every fibre of his being fell deeper in love with you.

 

Your eyes, which had been pinched tightly shut, opened and found him watching you intently as his pace grew quicker. Your breathing quickened as a warmth you hadn't felt in a long time swelled within you and you suddenly felt like never letting go. "James, I..." you began, afraid of what he might say.

 

"I know, doll," he mumbled into the crook of your neck as he pulled you flush against him, cradling your head. "Me too."

 

You cried out as he slammed into you, the rough surface of the wall of the pool stinging your backside as each of his thrusts sent you upward against it but you didn't care. All that mattered to you was Bucky. You clung to him for dear life as your second orgasm bubbled up in you, and he wasn't far behind.

 

You began to pull moans from his lips as you intentionally clenched around him, which brought you closer to your own release. Each snap of his hips grew harder and the feral roar that tore through the air as he pounded into you once, twice, three more times and then stilled was your undoing. You cried out your peak as he fell limp against you, your body shaking with his as he helped you ride out your high, kissing and nipping at your neck and shoulders, whispering sweet praises against your skin. 

 

The two of you remained in the water for a few minutes, allowing your muscles to relax as you rested against his heaving chest. When you leaned back to look at him, you both laughed nervously before he kissed you slowly, sweetly, like you were the most precious thing in the world.

 

You felt a bit awkward over the next deveral minutes as he helped you from the pool and wrapped you up in one of the big fluffy towels he'd grabbed from the linen closet on his way to find you. He gathered all your clothes and escorted you back to your room before turning to leave. "Wait," you blurted out just before he shut the door behind him, causing him to stop and turn to you, eyes full of hope. "Why don't you stay?" you asked sheepishly as you fiddled with the edge of the towel still wrapped snugly around you like a second skin.

 

Bucky smiled and stepped back inside your room, kicking the door shut behind him. "What'd you have in mind?" he asked as he approached you, reaching out to take your extended hand.

 

"Well we can't just sit around and stew in all the pool chemicals, can we?" you grinned as you looked from him to your bathroom, hinting at a shower.

 

He chuckled and hooked a finger into your towel, tugging it loose and letting it pool around your feet. "Well what are we waiting for?"


End file.
